


Eddie’s New Hobby

by Tearyeyedshark



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Adult Losers Club (IT), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, I drew a dirty Polaroid of eddie now this exists, M/M, Masturbation, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Reddie, Smut, Why Did I Write This?, amateur writing, i draw I don’t really write okay I’m sorry, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:27:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearyeyedshark/pseuds/Tearyeyedshark
Summary: “Are you sure about this?” Richie asked, tightening the ropes around Eddie’s wrists.“Of course! I want to practice this okay!” Eddie grunted as the ropes tighten around his body. Eddie had been planning something special for their second Valentine’s Day together for weeks. He’s not going to let Richie being a dumbass throw him off his game. He shift his weight as his knees begin to ache.“Since when have you had… These ideas? I mean- what’s it called again? Kinwaku?” Stepping back to survey his work, Richie stretches his back with a nasty pop.“It’s called Kinbaku. It’s an art okay? I wanted… A new hobby.”-Aka. Eddie takes a dirty bondage Polaroid picture of himself and sends it to Richie for Valentine’s Day.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Eddie’s New Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> Read endnotes regarding the Polaroid picture I drew... Also don’t come for me if this isn’t that good. I draw more than I write. I’m known as TheArtSharki on twitter if you’re interested. :)

“Are you sure about this?” Richie asked, tightening the ropes around Eddie’s wrists. 

“Of course! I want to practice this okay!” Eddie grunted as the ropes tighten around his body. Eddie had been planning something special for their second Valentine’s Day together for weeks. He’s not going to let Richie being a dumbass throw him off his game. He shifts his weight as his knees begin to ache.

“Since when have you had… These ideas? I mean- what’s it called again? Kinwaku?” Stepping back to survey his work, Richie stretches his back with a nasty pop. 

“It’s called Kinbaku. It’s an art okay? I wanted… A new hobby.” 

“Uh huh. Alrighty then.” Richie’s sighs, his eyes darting over every part of Eddie’s body. Somehow a bit disappointed in him still being clothed.

“Ugh, you’re impossible. I can’t ask you to be serious about anything without teasing me.” Eddie groans, if his hands were free one would be waving at Richie with conviction.

Just one more week. One more week and this suffering will be over. 

“Okay, geez! Way to thank your loving boyfriend.” Richie says in a mocking tone as he leaves the room.

Deep breaths Eds, deep breaths.

One week later. 

7:32 am

The sounding of his phone alarm, along with a horrible ache in his neck causes Eddie to groan. As much as he loves the warmth of Richie’s embrace, the morning aches made him question if sleeping clinging to his back all night was healthy. But that didn’t matter today. Because today was Valentine’s Day.  
Sure, both Eddie and Richie agreed that the holiday was merely made up by corporate companies as a cash-grab. But it was the first time they were celebrating it in their newly purchased house. 

Sliding delicately from under Richie’s body, Eddie grabs his phone. Sneaking towards the door, he turns to check that he had not disturbed the soft snores coming from his boyfriend’s mouth. Eddie loved that man, drool and all he could watch him the entire day if he could. He was a man with a plan though. Planning weeks ahead to finally give Richie the best Valentine’s gift ever.

Phase one. Breakfast.

Sure, Richie usually leapt until noon and Eddie’s actual plan didn’t start until 6:00pm, but Eddie had the whole day planned to the minute. 

Beep, beep, beep. His alarm sounded as he finished making the strawberry pancakes Richie loved so much. 

8:15 am. Perfect. Grabbing the spread of pancakes, fresh fruit, syrup and freshly pressed coffee he went to wake his “sleeping prince”.

Peeking into the room first, Richie lay there the way he had left him. So much for the princely look. He might as well be dead if it wasn’t for the snoring. Which Eddie keeps insisting he’d go to a sleep doctor for but Richie being Richie, never went. Eddie shook his head, that was a whole can of worms he did NOT want to open today.

Placing the food tray down on the desk beside the bed he goes to crack the curtain, letting the morning light spill into the bedroom. 

“Hey Richie. Rich, wake up.” Eddie coos climbing onto the bed to nudge Richie awake. At first he doesn’t stir. Until suddenly, Eddie is tackled onto the bed. Richie’s heavy, soft body squishing him.

“Hey baby, happy Valentine’s Day.” Richie hums kissing Eddie’s neck, his stubble scratching and prickling.

“Oh my fucking god, your breath reeks!” Eddie grimaced trying to wriggle from Richie’s deathlike grip.

“Buuuuut, you still love me don’t youuu?” Richie drawls, intentionally breathing into Eddie’s face.

Shoving him off like a giant puppy, Eddie straightens his pyjama shirt and sits back on the bed. He spun around to grab the tray of food, the sound of bedsheets rustling behind him. Waiting patiently with a smug grin on his face, Richie’s glasses lay askew on his face. Bed head making him look like a Fraggle Rock character.

“I made you pancakes asshole.” Eddie said as he presented the meal to Richie, who’s cheesy grin turned into a suspicious glare. The cogs turning in his brain as his eyes scanned over Eddie’s face.

“That’s an awfully nice gesture for your boyfriend you’re calling an asshole. You bitch.” Taking the tray onto his lap slowly cutting the pancakes.

“You have that meeting today with Sarah right? For that comedy-show-thing?” Eddie asks fiddling with the covers anxiously, waiting for Richie to finish chewing his food. Looking up and meeting Richie’s gaze, a sudden seriousness fills his grey eyes.

“Yeah… About that. Eddie I’ve been meaning to talk to you…” He sets his silverware on the tray and grabs Eddie’s hand, stroking his thumb over the protruding veins. Eddie’s stomach drops as he stares into Richie’s eyes, searching his face.

“I’m cheating on you with Sarah.” Richie sighs, an extremely fake sad expression on his face.Grabbing the tray, Eddie gets off of the bed leaving Richie there cackling.

“IT WAS A JOKE!! IM SORRY COME BAACK!!!” Eddie flips him off with a free hand as he leaves the room.

“Fuck you dude!!” He yells back in Richie’s direction.

Time for phase two.

5:35 pm

Richie stretched his shoulders as he yawned. His meeting with his manager had turned into multiple meetings. Show producers and directors gathering for an upcoming comedy show. The concept having multiple different seasoned comedians who take on younger aspiring entertainers and teach them the “tricks of the industry”. Sounds like a fucking yawn to Richie but it’s work. 

With the other adults in the room completely oblivious of his existence, Richie doodles on a pad of paper until his phone vibrates in his pocket and he retrieves it lazily.

Opening the message, his eyes go wide and his leg shoots up and hits the underside of the table.

“Oh shit- Richie you alright there buddy?” One of the producers asks him, the entire conference room now focused on Richie’s red, embarrassed face.

“Aaahh yeah- sorry. Family emergency, you think we could could continue this another time?” Richie winces taking a sip of water as his heartbeat slammed in his chest. The others look at one another hesitantly. 

Before they could even say anything, Richie was up and out of there. Rushing to the bathroom and locking himself in a stall. Taking out his phone he takes his time to fully look at the message he received. 

Eddie is tied up with red rope, full bondage style. On his knees, dick out. When did Richie earn the love of a boyfriend like this?

Eds: Don’t be late for our Valentine’s dinner…<3

It's a surprise that Richie didn't combust on the spot. That’s what Eddie was planning on doing with that weird rope bondage crap?!! 

Although Richie was very turned on, he did feel a little guilty for not getting anything for Eddie. It was their second Valentine's but Richie is shit at remembering important dates. Hopefully the repercussions aren’t too severe…

Richie: be right there babe <3

6:15 pm

The entire house was dark, the only light source being candles lining every single surface. Of course they weren't real candles because Eddie would not allow such a fire hazard in their house. So, battery operated candles would have to do. Richie laid down his jacket, his wallet and his keys into the table by the door.

“ Eddie? I’m… home?” The complete silence was a little bit eerie, but Richie went further into the house. Lead by a the trail of rose petals on the ground heading towards their bedroom, he took a shaky breath and opened the door. The beauty of what was on the other side of the door almost knocking Richie on his ass.

Eddie was tied up, kneeling on the floor with the black silk blindfold on. Red rope accentuating all of his athletic features, especially framing his dick. Rose petals scattered all around him, more candles creating a sensual atmosphere.

“Welcome home…” Eddie smirked under the blindfold slightly wiggling his hips. Which was all it took for Richie’s stomach to flip.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Eddie spoke again in the silence. Richie was at a loss for words as he approached his boyfriend.

Without another word Richie crashed their lips together, quickly feeling Eddie up. The heat radiating off both of them and the frantic way they kissed made it seem as if they hadn’t touched in months.

Eddie nipped and bit at Richie's lips, teasing him with his tongue. Confused of why Eddie wasn't touching him Richie remembered that eddie's hands were tide behind his back. Richie had become totally dick stupid.

Taking this as an opportunity to totally enjoy Eddie and his body, Richie begins licking down Eddie’s jawline to his neck and collarbone . Eddie let out soft little breaths as Richie sucked on his neck until he made his way up to his mouth again.

“Ah- shit!” Eddie winced which instantly halted the sloppy make out session. 

“Wh-what’s wrong?!” Richie backed up lifting the blindfold to reveal Eddie’s soft doe eyes. 

“Sorry, my knees hurt like a bitch. Can we move to the bed?” Eddie asked, embarrassed. Richie couldn’t blame him, they were not exactly twenty-two anymore.

“Ha ha of course sorry, I just got a little carried away. You're so hot.” Richie he growled, awkwardly helping Eddie up off the floor. He noticed other Polaroids that were surrounding Eddie he hadn’t seen before. Setting Eddie on the bed he picked one up. His face instantly setting on fire as picture Eddie posed, ass in the air in full bondage garb. 

Looking up at Eddie who already taken off half of the ropes he offered the picture to him.

“Oh yeah. I have plenty of little goodies like that for you…” he said snatching the picture from Richie’s hand and holding it in his teeth. The action sending a shiver down Richie’s spine.

Stripping down with lightning speed, Richie threw off his pants and his shirt tossing them to the side as he climbed onto the bed to Eddie. Resuming where they left off, the heat between rekindling. Richie suddenly feels Eddie’s hot cock on the cotton of his brief covered hip.

“Ohmfff, god —you’re —so hot.” Richie said again. The dirty, wet sounds of their lips separating the sentence into chunks. 

“You already said that.” Eddie giggled locking his arms around Richie’s neck pulling him in closer, kissing his nose, eyes and forehead.

Shimmying off his underwear, Richie’s hand engulfs both of their throbbing cocks together. Eddie gasps rolling his hips into Richie, who begins to slowly stroke them both at steady pace.

Eddie was very prepared, struggling to reach for the lube on the bed. Richie reached over past Eddie, kissing his shoulder and popped off the lid to wet both of them.

While jerking them both off, Richie reached around to start stretching himself only to find Eddie’s hand already there teasing his hole. Eddie began drawing lines up and down making Richie twitch. 

“Lay down.” Eddie ordered, as they switch positions. Sprawled out on the bed, Richie watched as Eddie pour lube on his ass. While one hand was occupied, the other moved its way over Richie’s chest. Weaving through his chest hair, up his neck to his mouth. Taking Eddie’s fingers into his mouth, Richie swirled his wet tongue over each one.

Eddie moaned at the action and moved his fingers around inside Richie’s ass which made his hips buck and roll on Eddie’s fingers.

“Need you. Now.” Richie gasped as Eddie retracted his fingers grabbing one from off the bed waving in in the air. Damn he really is prepared. Richie’s barely functional brain was almost at the point of frying as he felt Eddie teasing his hole again, before pushing into him.

The first thrust setting off fireworks behind Richie’s eyes. His fingers dug into the sheets as Eddie began stroking him, matching the slow pace set by his hips. Richie couldn’t handle the amounts of pleasure pulsing through his body, mouth agape with choked moans being the only sound he was able to produce.

“You like that Richie?” Eddie grunted dragging his teeth over Richie’s skin. The overwhelming sensation of everything Eddie was doing for him scrambling his brain. Any thoughts he had earlier today were gone. All he could focus on was Eddie. Eddie fucking him in their home. Richie never thought he could ever be this happy in his life. His new life with Eddie. God he loved Eddie.

“Aaaahah—Eddie! I’m—” Richie gasped before finishing all over his own chest, Eddie riding the waves of pleasure until he came as well.

“I love you.” Eddie whispered softly, kissing Richie’s shoulders. Delicate pecks working his way up to Richie’s lips until softly flopping down onto the bed. Exhausted and so vulnerable, the emotions becoming too much Richie felt hot tears roll off his face. Softly weeping, he covers his face with his arm hiding from the embarrassment.

“Oh no baby, don’t cry! I love you so much. Richie…” Eddie soothes caressing Richie’s arm. 

“Don’t say that sh-hit. Fuck. I love you too. And I didn’t even get you anything for today-” He pouts as Eddie kisses his shoulder. 

“Oh Richie, being with you is more valuable than any gift. I’ll clean us off then we can cuddle okay?” Richie just nods in response wiping his tears away, feeling gross but comforted by Eddie’s words.

That’s it. I’m marrying this man tomorrow. Richie thinks watching Eddie as he leaves the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen man. When you draw a something that spicy with no context the people wanna know what’s up. The Polaroid picture in question is on my nsfw art account on twitter @ spoicybeech ;)


End file.
